In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peaches and nectarines, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623), xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245), xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064) and xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794).
Not applicable.
The present new variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between proprietary lines of the immediate parents with identification numbers 172LE506 and 201LF103. The maternal parent 172LE506 originated from crosses derived from xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623) with xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245). The pollen parent 201LF103 originated from crosses between the following, xe2x80x98Fayettexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064). In 1995, we budded a large group of these first generation seedlings to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99Rootstock (non-patented) and, under close and careful observation; we selected the present variety, which exhibited exceptional fruit characteristics, for additional asexual propagation and commercialization.
Additional asexual reproductions in 1997 of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), the standard rootstock for peaches and nectarines in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that asexual reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit ripening in the early maturity season with good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having an attractive red skin color, having firm flesh with good storage and shipping quality and holding firm on the tree 5 to 7 days after maturity (shipping ripe). The tree is further characterized by having a low winter chilling requirement of approximately 300 hours below 45xc2x0 F., allowing this variety to be grown in more southern areas than most commercial varieties. In comparison to xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623), the fruit of the new variety is approximately 2 weeks earlier in maturity, the tree has a lower winter chilling requirement by approximately 500 hours, allowing it to produce fruit in more southern areas of early maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245), the fruit of the new variety is slightly larger in size and 6 days earlier in maturity.